Equinox
by Una Honeydew
Summary: Alice has had a vision. A vision that's alive and closing in on Forks. But with Jake misssing and old enemies hiding in the shadows can Bella face her fears? With danger all around them, who will make it out alive?


**Equinox : Prologue. **

**Disclaimer: **I, unsurprisingly have not written any of the Twilight books. Therefore the characters therein are not mine! (As much as I wish Edward was.)

**Artist's Note: **The title of my fanfic "Equinox" for those of you who, like me know nothing about lunar terminology means : 'the two days in the year when the periods of daylight and darkness are of equal length.'

This is the fanfic's prologue. In true Meyer style it is a sneak preview of a scene near the end of my storyline..………

**VENICE, ITALY. **

**.****21.06.08.**

_Bleep. Bleep, bleep. _

The black flip top mobile buzzed disjointedly across the table, a small green phone flashing simultaneously in the interactive window. The synthesised alert tone magnified inside Bella's head, burst through her previous train of thought. Her head flicked up subconsciously to watch the phone vibrating on the desk, the sign of an incoming call. Her eyes focused on the animated green phone that continued to flash, the pixel lines of transmitting waves travelling back and forth. Back and forth.

The only movement in a room holding its breath.

_Bleep. Bleep, bleep._

Bella's heart was racing; the hands gripping the side of chair growing clammy. Looking up, she saw Edward's topaz eyes searching for hers, a mixture of concern and hesitation. Sitting across from her, his whole body emanated unease, his normally casual posture seemingly false. And like everyone else she was sure he was also watching the phone……..waiting.

Flanked by Esme and Alice she should have felt safe here in this empty little room, but with each ring the growing sense of dread ate away at her a little more. As if one cue, Esme reached out to hold Bella's shaking hands, the cold of Esme's fingers penetrating deep into her skin. It helped, if only slightly but more comforting was the understanding smile on Esme's lips.

On Bella's other side Alice gazed forcefully at the wall, her eyes unseeing were full of unrestrained horror. It was her vision that had led them here, to Venice. That had warned them about what was to come and therefore how to prevent it. But what hung between them all thicker than air, was a single question : _Was it enough?_ Bella knew the only answer to that precise question was waiting on the other end of the line. The line that was now ringing.

_Bleep. Bleep, bleep. _

At opposite ends of the table Carlisle and Jasper watched the phone with equal intent. Their white hands clamped so hard around the rim of the table she was surprised it didn't break. But looking between them it was obvious they weren't biological family, nothing about their attitudes was similar. Jasper looked calm almost at ease, his gaze flickering patiently between the ringing phone and Carlisle, with an occasional anxious glance at Alice.

Carlisle on the other hand was thinking hard, his marble arms crossed tightly over his chest, his brow furrowed in concentration. His gaze never left the phone for a moment, not even daring a look elsewhere in case it might disappear. All five of them were looking at him now, waiting. Bella's heart pounded in her ears, drowning out even the tinny sound of the ringing phone.

Without seeming to move at all Carlisle uncrossed his arms and drew his gaze away from the phone. Turning to her, he nodded silently. Bella let out the breath she'd been holding and drew her hand carefully out of Esme's gentle grip. Sitting absolutely still, aware of everyone's eyes upon her she stared once again at the small transmitting phone on the interface. Back and forth, back and forth. In one swift movement she stood, reaching over to close her damp fingers over the cool plastic of the phone. Flicking it open, she watched the green phone disappear, replaced by an unfamiliar mobile number and a blank caller ID. Raising the shaking phone to her ear she spoke hoarsely into the plastic-

"Jake."


End file.
